The Vacation
by Unicorn27
Summary: the boys wouldn't talk to the girls,so the girls decided to take a vacation with the guys,will the girls find out why the guys don't talk to them or will it remain a mystery


**this is nalu,gruvia,and a jerza fanfic hope you enjoy one shot**

* * *

Lucy,Erza,Juvia,Natsu,Jellal,and Gray went on a vacation to Tokyo,Japan they were outside a few moments ago but they had to come inside the vacation house because it was all sat in the living room doing nothing but sitting down and talking very gently,and very low the sad thing was the guys wouldn't hang out with the girls as much anymore,but girls thought this vacation would bring them closer to the boys,and talk to them normally again they didn't know what they did wrong but they had to do something about lightning came and the room became black because of the lights,when the lights came back there were only two people in the living room Juvia and Gray they sat there for 20 miniutes and Juvia couldn't stand the silence anymore,she really wanted to know why Gray didn't talk to her she sat closer to him but he just moved farher she got closer again but he kept moving,she kept moving,and he kept moving farther till he fell off the couch she just had to say it "Gray-Sama do you really hate me?"But at the sound of this Gray looked shock but he didn't answershe wanted to cry"TELL ME GRAY-SAMA I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE MAD AT ME,IT MAKES ME SAD WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME!"She yelled crying but Gray sat next to her on the couch and said"Thats it!"he said Juvia looked up and grabbed her and kissed she knew why he didn't want to talk to her,it was because he loved her and didn't want to ruin anything soon enough Juvia melted into the kiss and the ended up being a happy couple.

* * *

When the lightning struck Erza,and Jellal both ran but ended up being in the same room it was quiet so they decided to just watch tv they were watching a chick flick which was the first thing that popped up in the tv so they decided to just watch that but the movie they were watching had one scene that Erza and Jellal were in the guy and girl was stuck in a room from a store watching a chick flick "Ally,the reason why I don't want to talk to you as often as before is because"Troy paused "I love you."and ended up leading to Ally and Troy being a couple Jellal and Erza blushed at the scene they just saw,and Erza decided to just turn off the tv because it was awkward but for Erza that scene came to life "Erza,the reason why I don't want to talk to yo as often as before is because I don't like you."When Erza heard that she wanted to cry because she loved was about to speak but Jellal interrupted her "The reason I don't like you is because,I love you."Then Jellal kissed her it was to much for Erza to handle in her brain but she loved the moment she was in she also melted into the kiss and they became a happy couple.

* * *

When the lightning struck Natsu,and Lucy both ran but ended up being in the same room they were quiet all you could hear was Lucy's quivering,in fact they went to the coldest room in the whole sat at the bed and Lucy sat at the corner of the room she was freezing cold she thought she was gonna get frostbite "Hey,are you cold?"She looked up to see Natsu looking at her concerned,that was the first time he had talked to her in days."No I'm not cold I'm fine,really."But Natsu didn't buy it "Here this will warm you up."Natsu started giving Lucy his scarf "No,Natsu you don't have to give me this."But she was interrupted "It's fine,really wear it I don't want you to get cold."Natsu started holding Lucy in his arms,and put Lucy's head in his shoulders,she was blushing diffrerent shades of red,she was enjoying this moment soon enough Natsu's warm breth crept into Lucy's neck,she really enjoyed this moment "Hey Lucy."Natsu's breath was warmer when he talked "Yeah Natsu."Lucy didn't want to look at Natsu because she didn't want him to tease her for blushing but because Natsu is so dense she thought that if she sowed him her face he would think she had a took the scarf away from Lucy and she was cold again he knew she was cold why would he do that she was about to yell at him for doing that but before anything Natsu put his hand on Lucy's head,his other hand in her hand,and he put his forehead to Lucy's forehead "Why is he acting like this?"Lucy thought but before she was gonna ask and yell at him,words came out of his mouth saying "I love you."Lucy's eyes widen,then widen even more on his next move he grabbed the scarf put it on Lucy's lips,then he put his lips where her lips would be was blushing like crazy but she was very happy,soon she melted to the kiss even though it wasn't a kiss till a few seconds later Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy's closed eyes they both found out that they loved each other Natsu started blushing but soon enough pulled the scarf from their lips,once he pulled it down immidietly their lips touch but none of them opened their eyes they were to happy to worry that they were actualy kissing in the end they became a happy couple.

* * *

All of them ended up being couples cute ccccccccuuuuuuuutttteeeeeee couples.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this story I actually had this in a dream this was literally my dream guys I really wanted to make a fanfiction story about review and read my other stories if you have any suggestion I would be happy to hear it GOODBYE.**


End file.
